


Kiss Me

by military_bluebells



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, More Like 215 Word Challenge really, prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/military_bluebells/pseuds/military_bluebells
Summary: 20 kissing drabbles based on a prompt list on Tumblr.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt list can be found at https://commander-krios.tumblr.com/post/158685757311/fictional-kiss-prompts
> 
> I challenged myself to write around 220 words for each prompt since I've never written short things like this before and because I found it a good exercise for getting back into writing after a break.

  


1\. breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths

Ray hummed, shuffling further up Brad’s body. He was squished against the back of the couch, laying half on top of Brad’s chest and half off, his head resting on his shoulder, their legs tangled together. It was pretty comfortable kissing Brad like this, the TV white noise in the background, a warm blanket spread over their legs. They’d have to get up soon to switch the lights on and make dinner, but Ray was much too content right now, following the rhythm of Brad’s mouth. The arm he'd wrapped around Ray's shoulder was warm through his t-shirt, the hand spread wide on his back, urging him forward just a little more. 

Brad pulled back then, not far enough for Ray to see anything other than his face. “We should make dinner.” He murmured, so close that as he spoke his lips brushed against Ray’s. 

Ray hummed, “Yeah.” He leaned in to restart the kiss, coaxing Brad’s mouth back open with his tongue. They should go and make dinner but Brad didn’t seem in a hurry so Ray wouldn’t be either. Besides, it wasn’t that often he could convince Brad that making out was the best use of their time outside of foreplay and afterglow. He was gonna milk this for every last second.

  


2\. moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed

Brad stumbled through the front door as Ray dragged him in. They tripped over each other’s feet as they resumed their kiss, shuffling through the apartment blindly. Brad took control of their direction, pushing Ray against the back of the couch by his hips to lick his way into his mouth. A whole evening of teasing hadn’t fostered much patience when it came to returning home, so Brad wasn’t above using his height advantage to move things along. Ray moaned into his mouth, but he didn’t stop moving, pulling Brad along as they stumbled towards the bedroom. Ray’s back found a wall and Brad pressed in close, pushing a leg between Ray’s and carefully – teasingly – against the bulge in his jeans. 

“Fuck Brad.” Ray groaned between kisses, dragging Brad's hips closer until they bumped against each other. Brad grunted, pulling them away from the wall and towards the bedroom. He found the door behind himself and pushed it open with one hand. He nearly tripped over a t-shirt on the floor – Ray’s – before he found the bed and dragged Ray down with him. They landed in a pile of limbs, kissing fervently, hands roaming under and over clothes. 

“You’re going to pay for teasing.” He said into Ray’s mouth, rolling him onto his back. 

  


3\. kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s

He has been waiting months for this, for Brad to come home. He'd woke up and scratched the date off the calendar and set about waiting for that door to open, planning just what he’d do. His legs jittered under the table: he was on his third caffeine high off the day, energy buzzing under his skin even after two runs and a masturbation session. He looked across to the door every fifteen minutes as the clock ticked down. 

The door opened and all of his plans dropped out of his head. He stared instead as Brad stepped through the threshold, in his BDU’s with his duffle over his shoulder. He closed the door behind him and put his duffle down, pulling his cap off as he looked at Ray. 

“Ray?” 

Ray swallowed at the sound of Brad’s voice. He’d missed it so fucking much. He jumped out of his seat and grabbed Brad by the lapels, tugging him down. He muffled Brad’s chuckle with his mouth as he wrapped his arms around Brad’s neck, moulding his body against Brad’s so that they were pressed head to toe. He licked into Brad’s mouth as one hand wrapped around his waist and the other went into his hair. 

“Bedroom, now.” Ray ordered, tugging at Brad’s jacket buttons. 

  


4\. throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close while they kiss

Ray was an energetic drunk. Even now Brad had to wrestle him into bed, his naked body squirming in his hold until he was pushed onto the bed. He nuzzled into the pillows, grinning with flushed cheeks as Brad undressed. Brad rolled his eyes and pushed him over to make space. Ray wiggled his way on top of him, flopping his head against Brad’s chest. Brad snorted and thread a hand into Ray’s hair. He preened, arching his neck, and smacking a kiss on Brad’s jaw. Brad chuckled and Ray took that as an invitation to stab his bony elbows into Brad’s stomach as he crawled up to kiss him on the lips. Brad huffed as Ray’s tongue lazily slipped over his lips but played along, ignoring the sharp taste of tequila and lime. 

Ray was still wiggling, his hand roaming restlessly and his knees bumping painfully against Brad’s thighs. Brad sighed pointedly into the kiss and threw his arm around Ray, catching and pining his legs. He cupped the back of Ray’s head to keep him in place, pinning one arm by his side. Ray moaned weakly and Brad laughed deep his chest as Ray's free hand gripped his bicep, and he tried to rock against Brad. 

“Play nice.” Brad teased, nipping at Ray’s lip. 

  


5\. hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp

For once, Brad was the one making dinner. Ray put on one of his playlists with Brad friendly songs and hopped onto the cabinets beside him, singing along, widely out of tune just to make Brad laugh. He leaned down to put the chicken into the oven and closed the door, setting the timer. 

“You set it right?” 

“That was one-time Ray.” Ray laughed. He lived to make Brad sound that pissy. 

Brad huffed, knowing the game by now, and stepped forward in between Ray’s legs. Ray narrowed his eyes as Brad leaned in close, his eyes flicking down to Ray’s lips. Ray shrugged nonchalantly, waiting for Brad to bite. It didn’t take long. He swept Ray up into a kiss and Ray hummed smugly, wrapping his arms around Brad’s waist. Ray moved his hands down, aiming to grip that firm ass but he got distracted when his fingertips hit warm skin. He didn’t think much about the gentle circles he started to trace until Brad broke the kiss with a sharp intake of breath like a gasp, his eyebrow furrowing. Ray rose an eyebrow before grinning as Brad’s cheeks began to pink. 

“Sensitive?” Ray teased, even as he stored that information away for further use. Brad just blushed darker.

  


6\. lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up

Brad’s alarm clock started loudly so he reached across to switch it off. The morning light was coming through their blinds, soft and warm against Brad’s chest. He looked across to where Ray was sprawled out on his front, his head turned towards Brad, his eyes blinking sleepily. Brad smiled and leaned over to press a kiss against his lips, chaste at first and then more heated but never straying from a lazy pace. 

He didn't expect anything from it – Ray had been up writing his paper long after Brad had gone to bed – but all the same, it was nice to have some time together. He’d been on exercises for the last week, long hours not lining up with Ray’s college schedule. 

Ray was mumbling a little, something along the lines of ‘Too early’ but Brad didn’t take it too seriously: if Ray felt so strongly, he wouldn’t be melting in the kiss. Brad reached across and cupping Ray's head, pressing his thumb in front of Ray's left ear. His morning breath wasn’t the most pleasant, but Brad found it disappeared quickly enough. If he could, he’d kiss Ray until he woke up completely before taking him in hand in the morning light, but he can settle for this.

  


7\. routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing

“Ray, where are my keys?” 

“In the dish.” Ray called back, pausing to skim the open page of the book before typing the relevant notes onto his laptop. It was slow going but he’d woken up with Brad this time so he’d could put in a couple of hours before his lecture. 

Brad was bustling around the apartment, getting his stuff together to head to Camp Pendleton. It was sickeningly domestic. He reached across to take a sip from his coffee and opened a tab to look up the official definition for a word. Brad periodically moved across the top of his laptop screen, but he left him in peace. 

“Ray, I’m going.” Brad said. Ray nodded and lifted his chin up as he typed the definition into his paper. Warm, dry lips pressed against his forehead, a hand covering his ear and fingers scratching into his scalp, firm and short lived. Ray leaned into it as he added the website to his referencing. “I’ll be back by seven.” The words were spoken above him, but the hand remained, “I’ve written it on the fridge, so don’t forget.” 

“Okay, see you then.” Ray replied. The hand ruffled his hair and the door closed just as he hit the next thousand on his word count.

  


8\. being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward

Brad parked his bike in the garage and silently made his way up the stairs. He didn’t know where Ray would be, the last time he’d seen him he’d stormed off so he could be anywhere now. The fight had been his fault. He’d had a tightness in his chest since meeting one of Ray’s student friends, who’d been handsy and flirty throughout the night. He knew he couldn’t claim Ray – it would compromise both himself and their relationship – but it had grated and weighed on him. Ray’d called him out on it and Brad hadn't reacted well. 

He hung his jacket up and made his way up into the living room. Ray was sitting on the floor with pieces of a radio spread out on the coffee table. There wasn’t a cloth underneath them which Brad knew was to piss him off. He continued on, letting his feet sound on the floorboards. Ray didn’t pause as Brad slipped beside him. He watched Ray's hand move until Ray huffed and turned to him expectantly. Brad froze before leaning in and kissing him. It was short – Ray didn’t react – but when Brad pulled away, he kept his eyes closed for a moment. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, his eyes still closed. The soft kiss on his cheek felt like forgiveness.

  


9\. one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other

Ray lounged on the bed, flipping through the book to where he’d left off. Brad said he was a heathen for not using bookmarks, but he didn’t see the point because they always fell out anyway. As he found the page, the tap started running in the bathroom where Ray assumed Brad was brushing his teeth. He and Brad didn’t go to bed together a lot, but he was on winter break and Brad had the day off tomorrow, so it made sense. 

He didn’t realised Brad was done until the mattress dripped and a hand pressed against his stomach. Ray looked up, accepting the short kiss Brad pressed against his lips with open eyes. Brad pulled away but didn't lay down. Ray rose an eyebrow, just catching Brad’s eyes and recognised the look in them when Brad leaned back in kiss him harder. Ray arched into it, letting his book drop onto his chest. He reached up, cupping Brad’s head with both hands, brushing his hand over the short hairs on the back of his head. Brad went limp, slipped down against him. Ray chuckled softly, dragging Brad closer. It wasn't often that he ceded control to Ray, so Ray made sure not to make a big deal out of it, just going with the flow.

  


10\. staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in

Brad watched as Ray chatted to his mother and her friends from Temple. In a strange way, it was captivating to watch Ray charm the middle-aged women. Brad leaned back against the counter and watched silently as Ray regaled a familiar story, doctored to make it appropriate for his audience. He watched the play of Ray's mouth – moisturized for once and pinked from being bitten – as he coaxed the women into fits of laughter. He was staring now, remember the feeling of words against his lips when Ray had to get the last word in. He shouldn’t kiss Ray here - for a multitude of reasons - but he couldn’t drag his eyes away from the smile on Ray’s lips. 

“Earth to Brad.” 

Brad blinked, suddenly aware that his mother’s friends had disappeared. His mother looked over her shoulder with a small, amused smile as she left them alone in the kitchen. Brad felt his cheeks heat up and calmly pushed off the counter. Ray rose an eyebrow at him, and his tongue appeared, licking a drop of juice off his lip. Brad leaned forward before he could stop himself, kissing Ray with an open mouth. He kept it short and chaste because they wouldn’t be going home anytime soon. That didn’t stop them from sneaking more throughout the night.

  


11\. when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more,

Ray moaned into Brad’s mouth, arching up into the feeling. It felt so good to finally be doing this, to finally be able to do this. Months of testing the water, a deployment, a couple dangerous missions, and another several weeks of eye-fucking had finally got them to this point, kissing in the hallway of Brad’s apartment, and fuck was it good. Brad’s mouth was warm, hints of coffee on his tongue as they swapped spit. His hands were roaming around Ray’s back and waist like he was checking if he was real. Ray met him head on, gripping his t-shirt tightly in his fist. Brad started to pull away, but Ray followed: they hadn’t even run out of breath yet. 

“I’m sorry, are you sure you-” Ray huffed and dragged Brad back, reaching up to cup the back of his head to keep him there as he licked into his mouth again. Sometimes, with the important things, Brad needed actions instead words. So, Ray was going to kiss the shit out of him and hold him close to tell him that yes, he was sure he wanted to date his ass like he’d been pining for months on end. They would have to talk at some point but that point wasn't now.

  


12\. a hoarse whisper “kiss me”

The door banged against the wall and Brad sighed, looking up from his book to tell Ray to respect his goddamn property before pausing. He watched as Ray threw his bag down harder than necessary and rubbed at his eyes, which were suspicious red. 

“Don’t.” Ray said firmly, striding across the living room and disappearing down the hallway. Brad heard the bedroom door slam, so he put his book down and followed. He hesitated outside but pushed through it – Ray never left _him_ alone – and opened the door. Ray was sitting on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees, his head resting in his heads. Brad slipped in and sat beside him, paused, then wrapped his arm around Ray’s body. Ray sagged into him and Brad rested his chin in his messy bed of hair. 

“Stupid college fucks, they think they know everything fucking thing.” Ray spat. Brad hummed. Ray pulled back and rubbed at his eyes. “Kiss me.” His voice hoarse and dry. He had been crying then. Brad nodded once and leaned in, kissing him firmly but chastely as he wrapped his other arm around him. Ray melted into it and when Brad pulled away, his head lowered to rest on Brad’s shoulder. Brad silently rubbed along his back and began planning.

  


13\. following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck

The water was warm as Ray stepped into the shower. He grabbed his shampoo off the shelf and squeezed it into his hands, rubbing the apple scented stuff into his hair. He rinsed it out thoroughly, finishing just as the curtain pulled back. He passed Brad his shampoo wordlessly, grabbing the gel off the shelf. He was as quickly and effectively as any marine, stepping back to let Brad wash his shampoo out. Ray reached across and rubbed the gel that was left on his hands onto Brad’s shoulders. Brad smiled and Ray grinned back, biting his lip and sweeping his hands down Brad’s pecs. His chest jerking under Ray’s hand as he laughed. Ray tilted his head up and Brad ducked down to kiss him. He pulled away as Ray's hands lowered, pressing individual kisses down Ray’s neck, warm lips against wet skin. Ray arched into it, grabbing Brad's arms. 

“You gonna put out or what?” Ray breathed as Brad’s mouth sucked on the junction of his neck. 

“Maybe.” Brad replied and Ray knew he was grinning where his face was still against his neck. Ray huffed and began to trail his hands lower, past Brad’s stomach and hips. Brad chuckled low in his throat and Ray decided that a couple extra minutes won’t hurt anyone.

  


14\. starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion

When Brad got back from his run, Ray was still asleep, sprawled out on his back with the covers around his waist. His hair was in a rat’s nest against the pillow and there were creases over his chest from the sheets. Brad snorted and wandered over to him, sitting on the mattress by his hip. Ray woke, his brown eyes blinked open sluggishly and then narrowed in annoyance. Brad rose an eyebrow and a smile tugged at the side of his mouth. 

“Go away.” Ray mumbled, shoving Brad weakly, his eyes half open. Brad grinned and pinned the hand to the bed. He twisted and stepped up onto one knee before leaning down. Ray’s eyes were closed, probably back on the way to sleep, so Brad kept the kiss gentle, soft. He started to pull back, intending to make some breakfast and work in the quiet before Ray got up but he was stopped by Ray’s hands suddenly gripping the side of his head, pulling him back in. Brad fell onto his hands, either side of Ray’s head as his tongue slipped along Brad’s bottom lip, followed by his teeth. Brad bent his elbows, hovering above Ray’s chest as the kiss grew more passionate. 

“Come back to bed.” Ray whispered huskily. Brad did.

  


15\. a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss

Brad had been quiet today. Most people wouldn’t tell the difference, but Ray could, like it was a neon sign. He’d avoided Ray’s touch in the motor pool, tools carefully passed to him without their hands touching. He’d disappeared at lunch, leaving Ray to entertain himself by annoying Trombley. What had sealed the deal was when Ray stooped so low as to sing Air Supply and Brad didn’t join in. 

He’d let Brad be, giving him space to see if that would shake him out of his funk. It hadn’t worked and Brad had disappeared off to bed way earlier than normal. Ray waited half an hour, letting Brad get settled, before putting Plan G into action – he’d disregard F because Brad didn’t seem up to fucking. He found him laying on his back, clearly not asleep. Ray scrambled up the bed to flop on Brad. He stiffened so Ray leant up to look him in the eye. He bit his lip before leaning down to carefully kiss Brad. 

“I love you.” He said softly but firmly, leaning down to kiss him softly again. It was like something snapped in Brad because he went slack and his arms whipped around Ray’s body before he could blink, kissing him back strongly, saying back in his own way.

  


16\. when one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead

The question of why they were sharing a bathtub was not one Brad could answer. Ray had insisted it would be a good use of the camouflage bath bomb his sister had got him for his birthday. Brad had argued they would flood the house. Somehow, he had lost and now, he was sitting opposite Ray in the warm water of his bathtub along with the remanence of a bath bomb and some sort of bubble mixture. Ray was grinning, messing with the bubbles. Brad snorted but he had to admit, it wasn’t an awful experience. He reached over to grab their shampoo, squeezing some into his hand, and leaning forward to rub it into Ray’s hair. If they were having a bath, they were going to come out clean. 

“Braaad.” Ray whined, pulling away. 

“Ray.” Brad said dryly. He pulled Ray’s head back forward, rubbing the shampoo thoroughly into his scalp. Ray’s face scrunched up in disgust: his nose winkling, eyebrows drawing in and mouth twisting. Brad snorted and leaned in, kissing his forehead, which seemed to stun him, so he seized the moment to kiss his cheek, nose, and mouth in quick succession. He grinned as he filled a cup and poured it over Ray’s head, making him spit with rage.

  


17\. height difference kisses where one person has to bend and the other is on their tippy toes

Ray wasn’t insecure about his height: he used it to his advantage, and it made a lot of things much easier for him. Kissing Brad was not one of those things. His behemoth of a boyfriend was tall enough that he had to tilt his head up just to look him in his eyes, Ray’s forehead barely brushing his chin. He’d thought that would mean they wouldn’t kiss a lot but apparently underneath that frosty outside, Brad was a sappy romantic. 

Case in point, they were walking back from a date at a restaurant. He unlocked their front door and slipped his jacket off, hanging it up before Brad could moan. A hand gripped his arm when he stood after slipping his sneakers off. Ray turned and watched Brad bend down far enough to kiss him. Ray hummed and leant into the hand on his cheek. He stepped closer, curling a hand around Brad’s neck. When that didn’t bring him close enough to settle the heat building, he stood on his tiptoes to give them a few more inches to work with. Brad chuckled and pressed his hand to Ray’s hips, balancing him – not that he needed it with all this practice – as Ray pressed him back into the wall. Brad wasn’t chuckled when Ray dropped to his knees.

  


18\. kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap

Brad was minding his own business, reading through a book that had been recommended to him by Eric. Ray was milling around the apartment, doing god knows what, but Brad reflected, he was doing it quietly. At some point he flopped on the couch beside him, flicking through TV channels with sporadic huffs. The TV cut off and Ray sighed pointedly. Brad ignored him: adults communicated through words. Ray huffed again, louder but Brad ignored him. He wasn’t going to reward him with a response, it would only encourage this behaviour. 

“Fuck fine.” Ray said, grabbing Brad’s book. Brad let him take it, though he didn’t approve of the way Ray threw it over his shoulder. He opened his mouth to say as much but Ray was suddenly in his space, straddling his hips and mashing his mouth against Brad’s with little finesse. Brad huffed but kissed back, changing the angle, and wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist, dragging him down into his lap. Ray hummed smugly and Brad bit at his lip in response. He pulled Ray closer and rolled his hips up against Ray. Ray moaned a little and fidgeted in his lap, shuffling on his knees before sitting down properly. Brad grinned and settled in for however long it took before Ray got bored.

  


19\. kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing

Ray stirred the pan and leaned in closer to check the smell. It was warm and spicy, but seemed to be missing the Person kick, so he reached over to the spices he'd laid out and sprinkled a little more garlic and paprika into the pan. Making dinner had always been a relaxing thing for him, first when he made it with his mom and grandma and now, when he made it for Brad. Speaking of Brad, he was currently hovering by the kitchen cabinets like some overprotective mother-hen. You accidently burn your face with an espresso maker and suddenly you’re an idiot. Ray left him to it, whatever kept him happy and all that shit. 

A hand pressed against his hip, fingers slipping under the band of Brad’s sweatpants that he’d picked up by accident after a quick tumble in the sheets. A warm chest pressed against his bare back and another hand joined on his other hip. Brad was up to something for sure; that something turned out of be distracting him from not burning their dinner. A pair of lips pressed behind his ear, leaving soft pecks around it and then down the nape of his neck, where Brad sucked and pressed his teeth. Ray arched into it and decided dinner could wait a minute.

  


20\. top of head kisses

The movie Ray'd insisted they had to watch was mind-numbingly boring, but he’d promised to watch it without complaining so he would just have to suffer through it. During the first fifteen minutes, Ray had stretched his legs down the length of the couch, wiggling until he was between Brad’s legs, his back pressed against Brad’s chest. Brad had slouched to accommodate though he’d had to bend his knees to fit his legs in without kicking them up on the arm. Ray’s head was positioned under Brad’s chin, his hair gel-free and beginning to curl slightly as it grew. Part of Brad wished he wouldn’t slick it back so often. 

He didn’t know where the urge came from, but he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Ray’s head, burying his face in Ray’s curls. 

“That’s gay homes.” Ray said, below him. Brad rolled his eyes and leaned back. “Oh no you don’t.” Ray twisted and leaned up to kiss Brad’s jaw. He rose an eyebrow, but Ray just twisted to lay sideways, putting his head on Brad’s shoulder. Brad snorted and pressed a firmer kiss to his scalp, resting his cheek against the soft strands. The movie was boring, but he was comfortable enough to endure it.

  



End file.
